


Better Late Than Never

by AstrisDreams



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an overprotective Flash and psychopathic Zoom after him, Wally never got a chance to join Young Justice...until now. Oneshot AU!Wally joins the team last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

"Whoa. Is this what the team wears? Cause like I have no problem but I think I'll stick to my costume."

"This better not be what the team wears. If it is I'm taking you straight home, and you better stay in your costume at all times."

"Uncle Barry you're so overprotective sheesh. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Can you blame me? Look at them, I bet they dressed that way on purpose. Trying to defile my innocent nephew!"

"Uncle Barry let go! You're doing this on purpose aren't you!"

The current Young Justice exchanged glances with each other; they had been enjoying a day at the beach when Batman called them in. Seeing as it wasn't for a mission or a debriefing they hadn't bothered to change.

"Batman what's going on?" Robin asked, The Flash was currently crushing a human like body to his chest all the while glaring daggers at him and his teammates and he felt suddenly naked standing there in just beach shorts.

"Is that The Flash?" Artemis whispered, eyes widening she had only joined the team a few months ago and still had a tendency to get star struck.

"Well Flash here, was supposed to be introducing you to his partner and your new teammate." Batman said.

Kaldur frowned, Batman sounded amused. That was a new one.

"Uncle Barry!"

"Fine." Flash sighed letting go of the struggling teen.

The boy brushed himself down throwing a look at the Flash before smiling at the team. "I'm Velocity, but you can call me Wally."

"It's nice to meet you Wally!" M'gann squealed, "It'll be nice to have a fellow redhead on the team! Oh! I'm M'gann, or Miss Martian, or just plain old Megan." She said eagerly.

"I'm Robin."

"Right, Flash told me about you paranoia issues." Wally grinned, "No first names."

"I do not have paranoia issues!" Robin retorted.

"Nice one, I'm Artemis all the time."

Wally shook her hand tilting his head, "I thought Green Arrow's partner was a boy."

"Red Arrow he went solo. There's no quotas on partners." She snapped.

"Yeah err sorry if I offended you." He flushed rubbing the back of his head.

"I am Aqualad but you may call me Kaldur my friend."

"Hey Superboy come meet Velocity!" Robin shouted.

Superboy grunted walking over to the group of teens.

"So what's your name or are you paranoid too?"

"Why would I be paranoid? Robin just told you my name."

"No you're other name like how I'm Wally and Velocity."

Superboy frowned, "They call me Conner I guess."

"Cool."

"That's what I called you guys here for, to get acquainted with your new teammate. Flash will be leaving." Batman said dragging the red clad man away.

"What I am not! Do you not see how they're dressed?"

"Wow your Uncle is kinda overprotective." Artemis said.

Wally rubbed the back of his head, smiling shyly, "Yeah. He means well and all."

"We should show you around." M'gann said pulling him away from the group.

"You can fly?"

"He's cute." Artemis commented, "In a shy guy kinda way."

"What happened to mmm that boy?" Robin snickered.

Artemis flushed hotly, "Oh shut up. I doubt you've even kissed a girl."

"There's a lot I've done that you don't know about Artemis."

"Pfft whatever."

Robin stuck his tongue out at her and the two older males ignored their bickering and went to go find M'gann and Wally.

"So why did the Flash have you join the team so late?" Artemis asked, she was just happy she wasn't the newbie anymore.

"Ah, Flash is just overprotective like that."

* * *

_Wally is on fire, he can't scream or move but his body is on fire and everything burns. He's sweating and writhing and begging but the fire doesn't go away._

_"I was gonna break your aunt but then I thought why not break the boy who he sees as a son." Zoom grins trailing the feather down his cheek, "All it took was a little aphrodisiac from the future. Soon you'll be putty in my hands."_

_Wally moans, staring up into cold blue eyes, make the fire stop please make the fire stop._

_"I'm gonna break you then I'll kill the Barry and his wife and you'll be my new little Kid Zoom. My sidekick except there'll be a few bonuses."_

_Zoom is hovering over him not touching and Wally pleads, arching his throat because the burning hurts..._

_He feels hands being places against his chest and the burning subsides and Wally groans, eyes fluttering because it hurts so good. The hands are getting lower and lower...and they're gone._

_Wally lets out a choked sob, the burning is back and it hurts. He hears yelling and opens his eyes to see brown...Uncle Hal. Maybe he can stop the fire. More pleading and begging._

_"It'll be okay Wally."_

* * *

_"Why can't I join?"_

_"Zoom is still after you. None of those kids can handle a speedster. If he found you that'd be it!"_

_"Uncle Barry."_

_"It's too dangerous."_

_"What if I change my name and my costume? I wouldn't be Kid Flash anymore. He wouldn't know who I am."_

_"Start a rumor that Kid Flash retired or something."_

_"Wally."_

_"Please Uncle Barry."_

* * *

_"Over here!" Wally croaks out, he's chained to a wall covered in dirt and grime and relatively unharmed._

_"Oh god. Wally are you okay? Did he-"_

_"No. I'm fine he just carved me up a bit. I think he's been hanging out with Joker."_

_"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I sent him back, he won't be coming back here without a speedster and I'm pretty we don't go evil in the past."_

_"I'm really tired Uncle Barry."_

_"I know kiddo. I know." Flash breaks the shackles and chains and scoops up his son in his arms, "He won't ever hurt you again."_

* * *

_"You can go back to being Kid Flash if you want. Zoom's gone."_

_"I know but I kinda like being Velocity. I'm like my own person you know. Besides people would just ask what happened to Velocity. There are still people asking what happened to Kid Flash"_

_"Yeah I guess you're right."_

_"So can I join?"_

_"No."_

_"Please, Zoom is gone I'll be safe. You even told me one of the kids is Superboy!"_

_"Wally..."_

_"You promised!"_

_A sigh._

_"I know."_

* * *

Wally shrugs and grins at the team, "I wouldn't have him any way at least on most days. Other days it gets pretty annoying."

He doesn't want to explain that Zoom is trying to kidnap and brainwash him into being his sidekick and probably still trying. Or that Zoom may or may not be trying to rape him and the one time that he was in his grasp dosed with drugs, Zoom preferred to watch him writhe and beg, instead of actually raping him. Maybe he could tell him how he had to change his yellow and red outfit and name to Velocity and start wearing silver and yellow and Zoom still knew it was him. Talk about awkward conversations.

"One can imagine." Kaldur said.

"So where's my room located?" Wally grinned and pointed at Artemis, "Is it next to hers?"

"In your dreams loser."

"What about Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." He smirked winking at Conner.

"Sheesh he's almost as bad as you were Artemis." Robin said ducking the swipe aimed for his head. He snickered grabbing Wally's arm, "Come on I'll show you where it's at."

Wally grinned allowing himself to be dragged down the hall, everything's going just right.

 


End file.
